


Вопросы доминирования

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Drabble, Gen, Male Slash, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Бытие литературного героя в практическом приложенииПримечание:  таймлайн до фуллбрингеров





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Noire Soleil

— Я не понял, — медленно и тяжело ронял слова Ичиго, отодвигая от себя ноутбук, за которым успели посидеть Рукия и Мацумото, — почему я во всех ваших... — он подавился рвущимся с языка ругательством, — фи-ках снизу?!  
— Ну-у... — замялась Рукия; на лице её отразилось нервное смущение, а в глазах — нездоровый блеск, — понимаешь, законы жанра...  
— Что? — кулаки Ичиго сжались. — Какие ещё, арранкары вас дери, законы?! — он приподнялся над стулом, сверля мрачным взглядом замерших у двери девушек.  
Мацумото, пытавшаяся сделать вид, что её тут нет, слишком небрежно поправила воротник узковатой для её форм блузки, покосилась на Рукию, строящую ей умоляющие глаза, и, картинно вздохнув, начала разгибать пальцы:  
— Ты самый мелкий по росту...  
Ичиго недовольно раскрыл рот...  
— ... и по возрасту, — встряла Рукия.  
… Но лишь скрипнул зубами.  
— Хрупкий и звонкий, — продолжила Мацумото, извращая суть его несколько худощавой комплекции и ещё по-юношески узкой кости, — и ужасно милый на мордашку.  
— Неопытный! — вошла в раж Рукия и получила яростный медный взгляд, — в сексуальных вопросах, — пояснила она, сально улыбнувшись.  
— Тебя легко смутить, Ичиго.  
— У твоего имени девчачий омоним.*  
— И ты любишь шоколад!  
— А ещё ты рыжий, — уже хором заявили девушки.  
Ичиго, весь пунцовый от ярости, вылетел из-за стола:  
— А это вообще при чём?!  
— Ну... — шинигами переглянулись.  
— Так. — Подойдя вплотную, Ичиго навис над ними чёрной тенью, невольно демонстрируя, какой он «низкий» и «хрупкий». — Самый мелкий не я, а Хицугая.  
— Это уже будет совсем ченслеш, — отмахнулась Мацумото. — К тому же, он капитан, а ты всего лишь временно исполняющий обязанности, — и припечатала, — без звания.  
Крыть было нечем, да и что такое «ченслеш», Ичиго не знал, и восполнять свои пробелы в терминологии не стремился. Ударив кулаком по стене над плечом лейтенанта, он возмущённо воскликнул:  
— Я ещё острое люблю! — повернулся к Рукии: — Как твой брат.  
— Мой брат не может быть снизу! — нахмурилась та.  
— А я, значит, могу, — зло огрызнулся Ичиго. Рукия стушевалась.  
— Ну, Ичиго, ты ведь такой недолюбленный! — Мацумато ласково потрепала его по волосам, состроив умильную рожицу, — мы же как лучше...  
— _Нет._  
Отодвинувшись от «благодетельниц», Ичиго скрестил руки на груди и обвёл обеих категоричным взглядом, смотря сверху вниз. Смурное и недружелюбное лицо предвещало мало хорошего, а потому девушки неосознанно вжались в дверь спинами.  
— Если по этим вашим «канонам», — вкрадчиво произнёс Ичиго, — то к Меносам, что «неопытный» и прочее! — скривился от того, что пришлось повторять такую ересь, и тут же оскалился в победоносной улыбке, подозрительно смахивающей на ухмылочку его Пустого:  
— Потому что я _самый_ сильный.  
Мацумото и Рукия растерянно и синхронно моргнули.  
— Ичиго...  
— Куросаки...  
— И меч у меня — ОГРОМНЫЙ! — добил он мстительно.  
  
___________  
* «клубника»


End file.
